


A Good Education

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Come Shot, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, Hair Braiding, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rogerina - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Sybian, Teacher/Student Roleplay, dealor - Freeform, froger - Freeform, joger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian and the boys team up to give Roger a birthday to remember.  Or, Rogerina gets sent to school.





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So Brian, John, and Freddie will each have their own section, culminating in a "final exam" ;). I hope you enjoy! This is pure smut inspired by my love for the boys and for Rogerina.

-0-0-0-

“Happy Birthday, my love.” 

Brian pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeping blond’s lips, watching him smile dreamily as he gradually returned to wakefulness.  He nudged him again, this time mouthing the smooth line of his jaw, then his neck, until Roger rolled over on his back, pulling the tall man down to him as he buried his nose in his brown curls.

“Brian,” he murmured sleepily.  “Come back to bed.” 

Brian just stroked a hand down his face, letting his fingers trail down his chest.  “No can do sweetheart,” he almost whispered.  “Not unless you want to be late for school.”

Roger’s eyes snapped open, a tight flutter in his chest.  _Yes, his birthday_.  He’d almost forgotten.  A sneaky smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  Brian eyed him watchfully.  “That is, if you still want to go.” 

Roger smiled fully then, remembering what Brian and the boys had promised him as his present.  “Oh yes daddy, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he cooed pleasantly, his large blue eyes staring up at Brian with deceptive innocence. 

Brian groaned softly, gripping Roger by the upper arms and hauling him to a sitting position.  “Then let’s get you ready baby girl.  You remember your colors?” 

Roger nodded dutifully.  “Green, yellow, and red.” 

“And your safeword?”

Roger licked his lips.  “Guidance.”  It was a word he could say around a gag ball, if necessary.  He had practiced.

Brian smiled, reaching out to softly caress Roger’s face.  “That’s my good girl.  Get dressed, and we’ll start with your hair, hmm? Brian began to thread the golden strands through his slender fingers, and Roger momentarily closed his eyes. 

“Yes daddy,” Roger breathed, his eyelids fluttering. 

“Run along now,” Brian said quickly as he swatted his bottom.  “Your clothes are in the bathroom.  Be quick.” Brian lowered his gaze to the young blond.  “If you take too long, I’ll have to punish you.”

He gave him another quick swat, and Roger nearly skipped to the bathroom, his heart pounding in his chest. 

When he was finally inside, he saw his wardrobe hanging on a hook.  The familiar crisp white shirt, the pink and yellow tie, the black skirt and socks.  There were no tights in sight…no pants of any kind.  With shaking hands, he put on his uniform, the need already spooling in his belly and making his head swim. 

A puff of cold air hit his legs, and he immediately missed the tights.  But Brian didn’t seem to notice the gooseflesh on his pale legs, or the way he discretely rubbed his thighs together beneath the short black skirt.  Or, if he noticed, he didn’t seem to care.

“Beautiful, baby girl.  Now on the bed.  All fours.” 

A low whine escaped Roger’s lips as he complied, the short black skirt just covering his bare bottom as he settled into position.  His breath hitched as the bed dipped, Brian smoothing a hand up his thigh to settle along his buttocks, rubbing small circles there. 

“I could eat you up in this skirt,” Brian said lowly.  Roger peeked over his shoulder, and he had a box in his hand. 

“Please,” Roger moaned suddenly, twisting uncomfortably in the position he was holding.

Brian continued his circles.  “Please what, my love?”

“Please touch me, daddy.” 

Brian smiled, although Roger couldn’t see it.  “You’ve been such a good girl, after all.” 

His long, lube-coated fingers toyed at the rim of his hole.  When one of them finally pressed in, Roger writhed against the intrusion, pressing back into Brian’s hand for more contact. 

“Don’t be greedy, princess,” Brian said disapprovingly, instantly stilling the motion of his fingers.  “You’ll take what you’re given.  Understood?”

“Y-yes daddy,” Roger stammered out.  “I’ll stay still.  Just please give me more.” 

Roger looked up at Brian with liquid blue eyes, his cheeks flushed and tie hanging loose around his neck.  One finger and he was already looking completely debauched.  Brian chuckled. “Anything for you, sweetheart,” he purred as another finger joined the first and he began scissoring them against Roger’s tight, wet heat.

Roger gasped, shaking with the effort to stay still.  “You’re so good for me darling,” Brian cooed, and the praise fell on him like a warm blanket.  “My good little girl, doing exactly as daddy says.” 

Brian added a third finger and Roger cried out at the sting, his whole body shaking as Brian worked him open.  Then Brian found his prostate and his whole world went white.

“Fuck!” he screamed.  Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he had two fistfuls of sheets.

“I need a color baby girl.” Brian’s voice was husky, and he was stroking himself lazily with one hand buried in Roger. 

Roger struggled to open his eyes, to regulate his breathing.  The steady pressure on his sweet spot was keeping him tortuously on edge.  He could feel his cock leaking onto the inside of his skirt. 

“Gr-green,” he managed.  “Don’t stop daddy…right there, please don’t stop.”  Roger was vibrating with the need to move at this point, his cock aching.

“Ok sweetheart,” Brian said soothingly.  “Just a little more.  Then daddy has a present for you.” 

Roger barely registered anything other than ‘a little more.’ He sighed in relief as Brian crooked his fingers inside him, working them in and out of him until the need to move was unbearable, and he thrust back against Brian’s hand. 

He received a quick succession of smacks to the bum, and the fingers disappeared.  “What did I say precious?” 

Roger was openly crying now.  He had lost the fingers, but a bloom of warmth had appeared in place of the sharp stings.  “Not to move daddy.  You said not to move.”  Roger hung his head.  “I’m sorry.” 

Brian softened, and he resumed the circles on Roger’s hip.  “It’s ok sweetheart.  You still get your present.” 

Brian had opened the box on the bed.  It was a short, thick object with a flared head.  He was coating it with lube. 

“This plug is going to keep you feeling nice while you’re at school today,” Brian explained.  “Are you ready for it Rog?” 

Roger shook his head yes, his eyes on the girth of the object with anticipation. 

“Use your words, baby girl.” 

“Yes daddy, I’m ready for my present.” 

Brian placed the blunt end of the plug at Roger’s loose hole and worked it in with little effort.  Roger gasped softly as the thickness of it settled against his prostate.  It was large, and sitting and walking with it all day was going to be delicious torture. 

“Thank you for my present daddy.  I love it.” 

Brian kissed his lips.  “You’re welcome my love.  I hope you enjoy it.  Now come to the edge of the bed and let’s finish getting you dressed.”

Roger squirmed as the base of the plug skimmed the sheets.  He was over-sensitive and it was driving him mad already. 

Brian settled him on the edge of the bed and pulled out a pair of white knickers with lace ruffles on the bottom.  “We can’t have you running off to school without your pants on, now can we?” Brian said sweetly.  Roger only chewed his lip, letting Brian pull the knickers up passed his knees, stopping when he found his still-weeping cock.  

He tsked.  “You’re going to get them all dirty, sweetheart.”  Brian’s eyes grew dark, then he bent his curly head and licked a stripe to the underside of Roger’s cock.

“I’ll clean you up, but you have to learn to control yourself love.”  Brian’s hot, heavenly mouth sank down on his member, taking him all the way to the base, and Roger gripped the edge of the bed and moaned, his body shaking with the effort it took not to fuck up into his mouth.

“Yes daddy,” he whispered in ecstasy.  “Thank you so much for making me clean.” 

Brian pulled off him with a plop.  “You’re welcome my love.”  Then Brian took the knickers and tucked Roger into them, taking a moment to stroke him through the soft fabric and to appreciate the ruffles over his bum. 

“Come sit in front of me Roggie, and I’ll do your hair.  I’m thinking braids, yeah? Before your pigtails?” 

Brian sat on the edge of the bed while Roger sat on the floor in front of him.  There was a floor-length mirror in front of them, allowing Roger to watch Brian do his hair. 

Brian braided his hair mostly in silence, gathering it gently sometimes and crossing the strands over, and sometimes not-so-gently, causing Roger to gasp in delight as he restlessly shifted against the plug on the hardwood floor.  His cock was painfully hard and all he wanted was release, but he knew that was a long time off.  His hands in his lap drifted over his skirt aimlessly, until he felt his head jerk.

“No touching,” Brian admonished, a handful of blond hair in his fist.  “Sit on your hands, if you have to.” 

After Brian had Roger’s hair in two tight braids, he affixed the blond wig securely with pins, fluffing it around his shoulders.  They admired Brian’s work in the mirror. 

“Do you like your hair baby girl?  Did daddy do a good job?”

Roger smiled, looking over his shoulder lovingly at Brian.  “I love it daddy. It’s so pretty.” 

Brian stroked his cheek.  “That’s my good girl.  Now let me do your makeup and you’ll be all ready for school.” 

Brian brought out a chair which he turned to face the bed.  “Up you go,” he said, beckoning Roger to straddle his lap.  “This way you can watch yourself get pretty.” 

Roger dutifully straddled his lap, his erection pressing painfully into Brian’s chest.  He wanted to grind down, but he knew better.  The plug in his bum begged for attention, but he tried to ignore it. 

Brian lazily ran his hands under Roger’s skirt, delighting in the feel of the ruffles over Roger’s bum.  “You’re so pretty for me,” he mumbled into Roger’s neck. “So good for me.” 

Roger keened, unable to stop himself, and bounced lightly in Brian’s lap.  “What do you want, baby girl?” His eyes were dark, and they seemed to take in all of him at once.

“Your cock daddy,” he almost whispered.  “Please.” 

Brian nipped at his collarbone through his white shirt, tempted to strip the buttons and to leave his mark there.  “You’ll get it,” he promised. “You’ve been so good.” 

Brian applied his makeup in relative silence, occasionally spanking Roger’s leg when he squirmed too much.  Roger found the mirror helped take his mind off his sexual frustrations, enjoying watching the gradual transformation over Brian’s shoulder.    

One last swipe of mascara and Brian sat back in the chair.  “All done my love.  Now down on your knees,” Brian said casually as he began to open his fly, “and you can take daddy’s cock.” 

Trembling, Roger sank to the floor, his heart thundering in his chest.  He could almost taste the bitter salt of his lover on his tongue, feel the heat of him pressed in on all sides. His cock twitched in anticipation. 

Roger looked up at him through his lashes, half dazed.  “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Brian muttered.  “You can have it all.  Open up for me baby.  Open those pretty lips.” 

Roger felt the sticky lip gloss catch on the head of Brian’s cock as it passed his mouth, and then his brain shorted out…white noise as his throat filled with the warm, suffocating feeling of Brian fucking his mouth.

Tears that had pooled behind his thick lashes rolled down his cheeks as his head bobbed.  His jaw began to ache, and he shamelessly rutted the front of his skirt.  He looked up through bleary eyes to see Brian completely blissed out, head thrown back as his hips thrust into his face. 

“Give me a color love,” he managed between thrusts. 

Roger held onto his hips, his own cock aching for need of friction.  “—een,” he managed around Brian’s thick cock, a thread of spittle escaping his stretched lips.

“Good girl,” Brian grunted.  A hand grabbed the back of his head, pushing Brian further down his throat.  He coughed, struggling to take him down.  From his stuttering thrusts, Roger could tell he was close.

When he came, Roger swallowed all but a dribble.  He wiped daintily at his chin with the back of his hand, shaking a bit with his own need. 

Brian had already tucked himself back in, two spots of red on his cheeks.  Roger blinked up at him, a bit dazed. 

Brian walked over to the nightstand, retrieving a black cylindrical object with a silver ring on each end.  “Here baby girl…something else to keep your mouth occupied until your next class.” Brian smoothed one of Roger’s pigtails.  “Keep it in there and I won’t have to strap it, OK?”

Roger nodded as he accepted the silicone bit. He was still on his hands and knees, and he had a feeling he would stay that way for the foreseeable future. 

Brian smacked his bottom lovingly.  “Off to your next class, sweetheart.  Schoolmaster John is waiting for you.”

-0-0-0-


	2. Mr. Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in penmanship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over the moon by how well Chapter One was received. Can't thank you all enough.

-0-0-0-

John was waiting for Roger when he rounded the corner, ruler in hand.  Roger crawled into the living room they had converted into a makeshift classroom for Roger’s birthday game, bit dutifully in place.  The sight of the blond on all fours, his hips gently swaying behind him in that insufferable black skirt, was enough to knock the wind out of him.

“Miss Taylor,” John began.  “I see we’ve made it to class on time.” 

Roger nodded, pigtails waggling, still unable to speak.  John reached down and worked the bit out of Roger’s mouth, if only to see those glossy pink lips shine.  A stream of drool escaped onto the rug, and Roger ducked his head, frowning. 

“It’s OK, lovely.”  John tipped Roger’s head up with a finger under his chin.  “Nothing to be ashamed of.”  He searched Roger’s face.  “Are you excited for class today?” 

Roger brightened, sitting back on his bum, and gave him a demure smile. “Yes, sir.”

John couldn’t help but return it. 

“Then let’s begin, shall we?” He had pushed back the coffee table, giving them plenty of space on the rug.  He produced a composition book and pencil, which he gave to Roger. 

“Today’s lesson is on penmanship.  You’re going to write sentences, Roger, and I’m going to score you on how well you write them.  Is that clear?” 

Roger’s eyes were large.  “Yes, sir.”

John had retrieved the ruler again, and he held it firmly in one hand as he slapped the palm of the other.  “For every time you go out of line, you’ll get five swats to the bum.  Do you understand?” 

Roger swallowed thickly, a thrill running through him.  “Yes, sir.” 

John walked to the center of the rug and pointed to a space in front of him where several pillows lay piled from the couch.  “Come to me Roger, and let’s get started with your lesson.”

Roger’s gut twisted as he put the notebook and pencil in his mouth and crawled to Mr. Deacon.  He stopped at his feet, looking up at him dutifully as he waited for instruction. 

A calloused hand fell on his head.  “You’re so good for me,” John purred, and the praise made Roger rub his thighs together, whining.  “You do your lessons right and I’m going to take such good care of you.”

John bent Roger over the pillows, making sure his bottom was high in the air with his chest supported so he could still write.  Roger’s heart was beating in his throat, and the new angle made the plug scream against his prostate, causing Roger to rut against the pillows. 

A sharp pinch to his thigh stopped his movements.  “Naughty girl,” John tsked.  “That’s inappropriate behavior for a young lady.” 

Roger whined, and John put both hands on his thighs, running them up under the skirt.  He stopped when he found the ruffles. 

“Ooh, what has your daddy been up to,” John said delightedly as he trailed his fingers through the ruffles on Roger’s bottom.  “I almost don’t want to take these off.”  He smiled wickedly.  “Almost.” 

He snatched them down roughly, gasping softly when he found the plug.  He eyed Roger, bent so beautifully over the pile of pillows, his blond hair spilling around his head. 

“You’ve been doing extra credit work,” he said as he fingered the base of the plug.  Roger grunted, trying not to move as John played with the plug’s angle, making Roger squirm. 

“Pl-please sir.  I’ll be good.”  Roger was nearly in tears.

“What do you need, good girl?”

“I need to come sir.  Please.” 

John tsked quietly.  “If you do your lessons with no mistakes, then I’ll let you come.”  He flicked the end of the plug for emphasis, causing Roger to jerk in his arms. 

“Yesssir thank you sir,” Roger stammered. 

“Now are you ready for your sentences,” John asked. 

“Yes sir, please give them to me,” Roger replied. 

John still fingered the base of the plug, tugging at it absently and watching Roger squirm.  “I want you to write the following.  “’ _I am good.  I am obedient.  I am loved.’_ Do not get out of line with any letter or you’ll be punished.  How many swats?”

“Five for each, sir.”

“That’s a good girl.  Now let’s get this out so we can start our lesson.” 

Roger sucked in a breath as the flared end of the plug made its way past his rim, and he immediately missed the fullness.

John chuckled lowly at Roger’s now empty hole contracting around nothing.  “Look at you…what a needy little thing.  Need to be filled, hmm?”  He pinched Roger’s leg lightly.  “You may begin writing your sentences now.” 

Roger obeyed, his pencil carefully marking the paper in neat cursive, remembering his promised reward, when he felt John’s mouth on his hole.

“Ahhh!”

The pencil skidded off the paper as his stomach fluttered, desire settling white and hot at the base of his spine. 

John licked at his rim, the loose hole already lubed from the plug and accepting, fucking into him with his tongue and fingers.

John pulled away, his lips and chin shiny, long enough to grunt out “Use your words, Miss Taylor,” before going down on him again and pulling a low, almost animalistic groan from Roger.

“Ss-o good sir…wanna c-come so bad,” he managed to get out, his whole body trembling, his fingers studiously working through the loops and dips of cursive writing. 

John fucked into him some more, his tongue probing him even further until his whole face was buried in him.  “You taste so good doll,” he ground out.  He was palming himself rather emphatically, his face red and pupils blown.  “You’re so good for me…so perfect.” 

Roger whined at the praise, feeling his own orgasm swell.  All he needed was the go ahead from John. 

John was kitten licking him now, making his whole body shake.  He reached forward and grabbed Roger’s tie, pulling it tight.  “I want that page filled with sentences, Miss Taylor.” He tugged at the tie, stealing the air in Roger’s lungs.  “Be a good girl.” 

Roger’s cock leaked a little more onto the pillows.  He was red-faced and light-headed, but also impossibly hard.  John let off a little on the tie. 

“Yes sir,” Roger gasped as precious oxygen rushed into his lungs.  “I want to be so good for you.”

John smiled against him.  “You are always so good for me doll.  Color?” 

“Green sir.” 

John licked a long stripe along his hole before lubing up the plug again.  “That’s a good girl.”

Roger sighed as he felt the plug settle back in place, followed by John’s comforting hand on his bum.  The knickers were pulled back into place, and he was off his knees and settled onto the couch before he had much time to process what had happened. 

He nervously chewed his thumbnail as Mr. Deacon scored his penmanship. 

John stood in front of him, composition book and ruler in hand, a stern look on his face.  “Unfortunately, Miss Taylor, you did not earn perfect marks.  John took a red pen and circled three places where Roger had gone out of the lines.  He looked at Roger pointedly.  “Three marks.  Now how many swats is that?” 

Roger blinked up at him.  “Fifteen, Mr. Deacon.”

John nodded solemnly.  “Fifteen is correct.  So let’s go.  Knickers down, over my lap.” 

Roger inwardly thrilled, his cock aching at the thought of being spanked over John’s lap, the hard wooden ruler looking enticing yet foreboding in John’s able grip. 

Roger slipped the knickers down his hips and lay over John, who had settled on the couch.  The plug inside of him stirred enticingly, causing Roger to press his hips into John just to relieve a bit of pressure. 

John lovingly drew black the short black skirt, smoothing his hands over Roger’s pale buttocks. 

“Roger, do you know why you’re being punished?” 

“Yes Mr. Deacon.  I didn’t do my lesson correctly.”

John patted his bottom.  “That’s correct.  You’ll receive fifteen swats to the bum with a wooden ruler, and you’ll count after each one.  If you forget to count, another will be added.  Are you in agreement with that?”

Roger squirmed in anticipation.  “Yes, sir.”

It still took Roger by surprise when the sharp slap of the ruler came down hard on his tender bum, causing him to jerk and cry out.  “One sir!” The resultant sting faded almost immediately, replaced by a pleasant warmth. 

John rubbed over the place he had struck before drawing back and smacking him in the exact same spot.  Roger jerked up again, his cock twitching.  “Two, sir!”

John took a moment to thread his fingers through his hair.  “You’re being so good for me, you know that.  Just like your sentences.  You’re good.  You’re obedient.  You’re loved.”

Another whack from the ruler. 

Roger grunted, the praise easing the blow.  “Three!  Thank you sir.”

And this back and forth continued until Roger lay spent over John’s lap, red bum tingling and numb, with John hard beneath him.

“Up you go, lovely.  Let’s get you cleaned up for your next class, hmm?” 

John lovingly dabbed some cooling cream on Roger’s bum, causing Roger to sigh contentedly before John drew up his knickers.  John dabbed at the smeared makeup, edging the lip gloss with his fingers, until Roger drew two of the fingers into his mouth.

John grinned knowingly.  “Need something in your mouth then, do you pretty girl?”

Roger nodded, still sucking on John’s fingers. 

“Use your words.” 

“Yes please Mr. Deacon,” Roger mumbled around John’s slender fingers.  Roger then gracefully slid to the floor between John’s knees and began grabbing at his fly. 

John chuckled.  “So eager,” he said as he pressed Roger’s head to his cock.  “That’s my dollface…my good little girl.”

Roger hummed as he took him in his mouth, feeling the stretch of John’s thick girth almost immediately.  Roger willed himself to relax, to take him down as far as he could, arousal a tight spring low in his gut.

He bobbed his head, worked himself further down his length, his saliva helping to ease the way.  John was stroking his hair, encouraging him with pretty words that fell like soft rain from his lips. 

He found his rhythm and soon was swallowing him down like he was born to do it.  John pulled his pigtails, gasping.  “Baby, you take me so well…so good for me.”  All Roger could do was moan as he bobbed along his length, taking more of him until his throat was stretched tight, air cut off, his nose pressed in his pubic hair just the way he liked it. 

Tears poured from his eyes staining the collar of his crisp white shirt.  He coughed as John came, but he swallowed his load, every drop. 

Strong arms pulled him up from his knees.  They would be bruised tomorrow morning, but he didn’t care.  “Such a good girl, my living doll,” John murmured, still fucked out from his orgasm.  Roger basked in the praise, letting it take the edge off as John peppered his face with kisses. 

He cleaned up his face, blotting his make-up and wiping the fresh tears.  Roger was then pushed back down on his knees and given a bright shiny red apple to carry in his teeth. 

“Take this to your next teacher,” Mr. Deacon said, “and tell Mr. Mercury I said hello.”

-0-0-0-


	3. Mr. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in music appreciation.

-0-0-0-

The juices from the apple ran down his chin as Roger made his way to the back bedroom, his grip on the sweet treat causing his jaw to twinge.  When Mr. Mercury came into view, he pressed back onto his heels, looking up at him obediently. 

Mr. Mercury was not dressed like a teacher at all.  He was characteristically Freddie, with a long white silk robe cinched at the waist, and his feet were bare. 

“Darling!” he crooned when he saw the kneeling blond.  “Aren’t you a sight?” His eyes roamed hungrily over Roger, finally caressing the shiny apple Roger held in his teeth.  “Is this for me love?” 

Roger grunted, and Freddie smiled as he nibbled at it while Roger still held it in his mouth.  “An apple for your teacher,” he purred.  “Why thank you darling.” 

Freddie finally took the apple from Roger’s overtaxed mouth, setting it aside as he took in the state of the young blond. 

He was shaking, his hair was mussed, and his usual crystal blue eyes were hazy with lust. 

Freddie tutted, bringing a hand to swipe at a wayward tear.  “They’ve got you so worked up, haven’t they?” 

Roger just squirmed, whining softly, and Freddie smiled.  “I heard you in there with Mr. Deacon.  Naughty thing.”  Freddie kissed the tip of Roger’s nose, and Roger whined again.  He let his hand trail down the front of Roger’s skirt where he palmed him softly, and Roger gasped. 

“I’m going to fix that darling. Straight away.”  His brown eyes sparkled with mischief as Roger tried not to thrust into Freddie’s palm.  “Are you ready for your lesson?”

“Yes, Mr. Mercury,” Roger said almost breathlessly.

Freddie gave him a wide smile, but to Roger’s disappointment, he removed his hand. 

“We’re studying music today, darling. “You think you can sing a few scales for me?  If you sing them correctly without going off key, you’ll get the best reward.”

Roger nodded enthusiastically, his whole body vibrating with anticipation. 

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Yes, sir, I can do it,” Roger said with confidence. 

Freddie walked to the dresser and opened a drawer.  “Good darling, I was hoping you would say that.  Now, if you sing them incorrectly, there will be a punishment.  Do you understand?”

Roger’s heart began to beat rapidly.  “Yes, sir, I understand.” 

Freddie knelt in front of him then and slowly loosened Roger’s tie.  “You know what it’s done to me, having to listen to you have fun with your daddy and then Mr. Deacon, hmm?  To have me be the last?”  He was roughly sliding his tie out of his collar now, moving toward the buttons on his shirt. 

Roger just stared at him with wide eyes, a thrill shaking his spine.  “No sir,” he managed.

“Fucking torture, darling,” Freddie muttered as he licked at his collarbone.  Roger groaned, squeezing his thighs together as Freddie sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. “Yes, I’m going to enjoy myself,” Freddie murmured into his skin.  He marked his way down his breastbone, Roger writhing in his grasp, until Freddie’s lips closed over one of his nipples. 

“Fuck!” Roger swore, arching against Freddie until he was bent back over his arms.  Freddie dragged a thumbnail up Roger’s side.  “Language, my dear,” before moving to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. 

Roger began moving against Freddie, shamelessly rutting against him. Surprisingly to Roger, Freddie allowed it.  Roger could finally feel the haze of his orgasm starting to build low, climbing to his eventual release, until Freddie suddenly pulled him away.

Roger groaned in frustration, pouting and in near tears as he was so close to coming only to be denied again.  Freddie stroked his hair comfortingly.  “Don’t be a brat, dear.  All in good time.  First, we need to be clear on your punishment."

Freddie withdrew a long silver chain with two claw-like ends and held them up to Roger.  “These go here,” he said, pointing to Roger’s nipples.  “Every time you go off key, you get a hard tug.” 

Roger swallowed, a fierce jolt of arousal coursing through him.  “Yes, Mr. Mercury.” 

When the cold steel clamped down on his nipples, the bite of pain, the sting, and then the warming numbness took him by surprise, and he couldn’t stifle his moan. 

Freddie clapped his hands.  “Well, now that punishments and rewards are taking care of, I guess we should get you seated, shall we?”

Roger frowned, wondering what he meant.  Then, Freddie brought out a strange saddle-like machine with a dildo attached.  A bright flush painted Roger’s cheeks as he looked at it, then up at Freddie. 

“Roger, this is a Sybian," Freddie explained. "You get through your scales, and you can come all you want on this.” 

Roger was quaking with excitement and nerves, his restless movement reminding him of the plug and how he would soon be rid of it in favor of something better…something _more_. 

“Let’s get this skirt off you angel…I want to see everything.  Just the shirt for now.”

Roger got on all fours and let Freddie slide the skirt and knickers down his hips.  Freddie’s fingers brushed over the end of the plug, making Roger rock back into his hand.

“Looks like angel has a secret,” Freddie said with a sneaky smile.  “But you won’t be needing this anymore,” he said as he roughly worked it out of Roger, making him clench and squeal.  “Gonna fill you with something far better, darling."

Freddie had Roger in just his open shirt and the tie loose around his neck when he led him to the Sybian.  He had rolled a condom over the dildo and made sure it was properly lubed before helping Roger to climb on. 

Roger gasped as he settled himself on the foreign object.  It wasn’t that it was large or oddly shaped, it was just the design of the saddle had him _riding_ and the position made his head buzz. 

“That’s it angel,” Freddie cooed.  “Get used to the feeling, then I’ll turn it on.” 

That last part barely registered with Roger as he worked himself gently on the saddle, his cock bobbing slightly.  Freddie stripped the loose tie from around his neck, casually taking Roger’s wrists from the seat and pinning them behind his back. 

“That’s it, love, just relax,” Freddie said as he wrapped the tie around his wrists, immobilizing them.  Roger didn’t seem to mind as the tension increased on his arms, the tie securing them in place behind his back. 

Freddie moved his hands over Roger’s arms, across his back, and down to where the Sybian disappeared into Roger.  “Gonna turn it on now angel.”

Freddie licked at his mouth, finding Roger’s lips open and pliant, a small whine coming from the blond.  He mouthed at his neck, drawing more sounds from the younger man as he squirmed on the saddle.  “Ready to sing for me baby.  Gonna sing so pretty?”  

“Yy-es sir,” Roger almost moaned.  “Gonna sing pretty.”

Roger was sitting back on his thighs, and he was gently lifting himself off the Sybian and pressing back down again, eager for some sort of pressure.  Freddie stroked himself languidly through the slit in his robe, watching Roger take over his own pleasure for a moment. 

“You’re so good for me angel.  Look so good up on that horsey, like you were born to ride.”  Roger had his eyes closed, soaking in the praise.  Freddie stroked the hair out of his face where it had stuck to his lip gloss.  “Wanna ride me later?  Take my cock so well?” 

“Yessir,” Roger said breathily, the thought of riding Freddie making him flushed all over.

“Ok baby…gonna switch it on now.  We’ll start slow.  Stay still.  Don’t fuss.”

The machine switched on, and Roger jerked back suddenly, thighs clamping around the Sybian because he couldn’t hold on with his hands.  Behind him, his wrists pulled against his restraints. 

A deep vibration shook his core coupled with a gentle thrusting from the Sybian.  Roger sucked in a breath, a deep groan shaking his entire body. 

Freddie swallowed Roger’s gasp, his tongue pressing in, fervently searching his mouth.  Roger keened, head thrown back as Freddie ravished him.  Tears streamed down his cheeks as Freddie moved to his throat, hands roaming to the nipple clamps, teasing them lightly, then to Roger’s straining cock, enjoying the secondary vibrations he felt there.   

“You’ve been neglected too long, baby,” Freddie murmured against his neck.  “So hard for me.  So good for me.” 

Roger cried softly, his eyes closed tight as the Sybian stroked his prostate.  “Please sir,” he managed through clenched teeth.  “Ready to sing for you.”

Freddie licked at his mouth.  “Such a good student,” Freddie said sweetly.  “So eager to please.”  He lightly slapped his bottom.  “Go ahead.” 

Roger made it through his scales, shoulders taut and thighs clenched tight.  He looked up at Freddie hopefully as the Sybian pushed him further and further toward orgasm. 

“Listen to that,” Freddie said with a little awe.  “The voice of a dove.”  He leaned in to kiss the young blond’s lips.  “That was perfect darling, just perfect.” 

Freddie stood then, his cock in hand, and gave it a few firm strokes.  “I want you to come for me now darling.  Come as hard as you can.” 

Roger sighed, feeling the crescendo inside him build to a boiling point, his eyes on Freddie’s cock as Freddie spread the precum over the head and rapidly stroked himself.  The older man’s face was tilted back, his eyes closed, and the billowy sleeves of his robe were waving back and forth.

Roger gasped loudly as the pressure began to build, his balls tightening from the strain and press of his pleasure. 

“Use your words angel,” Freddie gasped as he stroked himself.  He stood over Roger, his cock in his hand. 

“Gonna c-come Mr. Mm-ercury. F-feels so g-good. Th- thank you so much,” Roger managed as the Sybian drove him to climax.  Roger held his breath and, lightning fast, his restraint snapped.  Ropes of his come went over his chest, the saddle, the tail of his shirt, and Roger wept tears of relief. 

So caught up in his own pleasure, he almost missed the hushed command from Freddie.  “Open up angel,” and he barely got his tongue out before his face was filled with white, Freddie releasing with a groan as he painted him with his own come. 

Curiously, Roger's spent cock stirred, causing him to clench his buttocks against the still buzzing Sybian. 

Freddie recovered, arranging himself and switching off the machine. 

A warm washcloth hit Roger’s face, and he sighed. 

“That was beautiful darling.  I could watch you come all day.”

Roger hummed blissfully, relief washing over him like a cool breeze. 

“You know we never turned it up darling,” Freddie said with a chuckle.  “You were so pent up, you could probably go again.”  Something twinkled in Freddie’s eyes.  “You want to try?”

Roger blinked up at him.  “You mean, again sir?”

“Let’s see what happens angel.  What’s your color?”

“Green sir.” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

Freddie turned the Sybian back on and the familiar vibration and gentle thrusting was comforting to Roger at first, but then Freddie did something to the settings, and the vibrations and thrusting became stronger, taxing his oversensitive prostate. 

Roger whined loudly, straining against his bonds.  He lifted a bit off the saddle, the overwhelming sensations beneath him chasing him away, but to his amazement his cock began to harden again. 

“Look at you angel,” Freddie cooed.  “Riding so well.  And you love it.”  He reached down to stroke Roger’s hardening cock, eliciting a low moan from Roger.  “Yessir,” Roger gritted out.  His mind was already slipping. 

“Gonna come again, my love?  Just for me?” 

Roger felt his face flush, arousal coiling at the base of his spine.  “Just for you sir,” Roger managed as the Sybian thrust into him.    

Freddie smoothed his hair back and pressed his cool lips to Roger's feverish face. “You’re doing so well for me, my love.  So well.” 

Roger grunted, passed the point of words, his cock leaking in Freddie’s grip.  Freddie whispered to him soothingly as he worked him, Roger’s thigh’s trembling against the saddle.  Then, Freddie tugged on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and Roger moaned, pigtails falling over his face as he came whimpering against Freddie’s shoulder.

“Shhh angel, I’ve got you now,” Freddie soothed as he reached to turn off the Sybian.  One arm went around Roger to free his wrists, then undo the clamps.  “You did so well darling girl, so beautiful for me.”  He lathed Roger’s face in lazy kisses as Roger’s newly freed arms twined around Freddie’s neck.  Freddie lifted him off the saddle and placed him gently on the bed, cuddling up to the young blond. 

He settled a warm blanket around Roger, smiling as Roger hummed softly.  Freddie handed him a cool glass from the nightstand.  “Have some water, sweetness, and rest for a bit.  You’ve got a big exam coming up.”

-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something a little different in mind for this chapter that was more in keeping with the role-playing theme, but I actually like this better. If I do end up writing that alternate ending, I'll post it for ya. Thanks so much everyone. You have been amazing and this has been fun. I hope you enjoy. <3

-0-0-0-

The bed dipped with the combined weight of two more bodies, and then there was the warmth of their hands encircling his waist, stroking his hair, caressing his face.  Someone’s lips (Brian’s lips) murmuring lovely words into the gentle crease of Roger’s eyebrows as he was slowly pulled from sleep.  Roger registered these things distantly, but treasured them all the same. 

John reached down to stroke the young blond’s arm, smiling at him with a fond expression.  “You up for more, doll, or would you rather nap?” 

Roger stretched cat-like under the blanket.  “Mmm.  Want more.  Want you.  All of you,” he said without opening his eyes.

Brian chuckled, bending low to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.  Roger’s eyes eased open then, roaming to rest on each of the faces watching him.  He scooted up in bed, leaning a little against Freddie who merely snuggled up against him, stroking his hair. 

John made the first move, pulling the young blond from Freddie’s arms and kissing him soundly.  Roger groaned, feeling Freddie’s steadying hands on his hips, digging in, leaving marks. 

“Your day’s not over little girl,” John’s voice was low.  “Or have you neglected your studies?”  John was nipping a trail over Roger’s shoulder, down his collarbone, and Roger could barely breathe. 

“No sir,” he managed, but it was paper thin, edged with his growing need.  Then he felt Brian’s fingers in his hair. 

And _this_ was better.  So much better.  All three of his lovers taking care of him at once.  He closed his eyes, giving himself over to them. 

Brian’s fingers encircled his slender neck.  “Should we give him his present now?” he asked, looking to John and Freddie.  John smiled, leaning over to nuzzle Brian’s cheek.  “Yes, I think so love.”

Brian crawled off of the bed, going to the dresser to retrieve a small box.  Roger sat back on his heels, the boys watching carefully as he opened it. 

Inside was a lux brown collar made of vegan leather with an o-ring attached.  The boys waited patiently, gauging Roger’s reaction as he reverently ran his fingers over it. 

“It’s beautiful,” he finally said.  He looked up at John with large blue eyes.  “Put it on?” 

John secured the collar around Roger’s neck, placing it high on his throat.  Two fingers fit easily beneath the band, and he snugged it tight against his skin.  “How does it if feel, baby doll?”

Roger’s eyes rolled beneath the lids, his delicate mouth opening on an unsaid word.  “So good,” he drawled, his chin tipped back.  Behind him, another weight distribution shift, then back in place again as Freddie left the bed only to return with something in his hand. 

“Here darling,” he said as he passed it off to John, taking a moment to stroke his face lovingly before he stole a kiss.  John looked down at the matching leash, running it through his hands a little before handing it off to Brian.  “Why don’t you do the honors?” 

Brian looked at John like he looked at the night sky before grazing a hand down the length of the young man’s back and taking the leash. 

“Chin up, sweet girl,” he said to Roger.  The click of the leash as it settled in place was satisfying…final.  The gold o-ring was the exact color of Roger’s blond tresses, and it made something deep inside Brian quicken and stir. 

“So beautiful,” John murmured.

“Ours,” Freddie added, stroking the blond’s head affectionately.   

“Strip him.” 

Brian looked and something primal had sparked in John’s eyes, the pupil’s blown wide.  The only clothing Roger was left wearing was the open dress shirt, but even that was too much. 

Freddie and Brian complied, the blond whining at the loss.  They had bumped up the thermostat, but even now, Roger was cold.  “We’re gonna warm you up, sweet girl,” Brian murmured into the collar.  “Gonna make you feel good.”

“Need you daddy,” Roger cooed softly.  “Need to be touched.” 

“You will be angel,” Freddie soothed, caressing the soft skin of Roger’s adorable tummy, leaning down to place the occasional kiss where his fingers had just been. 

“Hands and knees doll,” John commanded.  “Freddie, keep him busy, would you?  Brian, hold the leash tight.” 

Roger heard the lube bottle snick closed and the enticing sound of John whetting his fingers together.  John was probing at his rim, fingers making slow, lazy circles before one slipped inside. 

And he had Freddie’s cock in his mouth.

How that happened Roger didn’t know, but he gave a low _Mmhhhhhh_ at the dual sensation of being filled at both ends, with Freddie gently fucking into his face, his hands caressing his head as his hips stuttered into him.  And when John heard the sound, he filled him with another. 

“I wish you could see yourself darling, the way you swallow me down,” Freddie said airily, and Roger preened as much as could…face red, eyes wet, and choking on cock.  Roger could feel Freddie under his new collar, he was so deep.  And then Brian pulled on the leash. 

What little air he was getting was stolen away.  Freddie swore, pulling out of Roger only to push even deeper, losing a little of his control.  John was muttering, his face red, working Roger open with relentless fervor while watching him and Freddie.  When Brian pulled the leash, John put pressure on Roger’s prostate, causing the blond to spasm beneath them.  Had he any air, he would’ve screamed. 

Freddie pulled out, giving him a moment to breath.  “Color,” he gasped, very nearly gone. 

Roger took a moment to come back to himself.  “Green sir,” he said as he caught his breath.  “May I have your cock again?” 

Freddie wiped a fresh tear from Roger’s cheek.  “No you may not.  I’ve already come in your mouth today.  I’m not doing it again.” 

Roger whined, twisting against John’s fingers, his weeping cock hard and begging attention. 

Freddie snapped his head around to look at John.  “Is he ready darling?” 

John nodded, his cheeks aflame, that primal look still in his eyes. 

“Good,” Freddie said, “I’m about to burst.”

Freddie kissed Roger, taking his time.  “Angel, you wanna ride me?” 

Roger moaned, nodding his head.  “Use your words, dearest.” 

“Wanna ride your cock, Mr. Mercury.  Please.” 

Freddie smiled.  “Good girl.”

Freddie lay back against the blankets and, with a moan and an almost full-body shudder, Roger settled himself slowly onto Freddie’s cock. 

“Deacy, darling, I want that pretty bum in my face,” Freddie said with a wink, so John sat back on his thighs, hovering over Freddie while facing Roger.  Roger was waiting for instructions, so John leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. 

“Brian, why don’t you take Roger’s leash, go behind him and give him some fingers hmm? Alongside me?”  Freddie smiled wickedly.  “Let’s see how he enjoys that.” 

Brian’s cock ached at the thought of stretching Roger like that, so he dutifully complied, kneeling between Freddie’s legs and lubing up his fingers.  Roger and John were still kissing when he slipped one in. 

A sharp gasp came from the blond, and he jerked atop Freddie.  He was panting and rutting, but Freddie had not yet told him to move. 

Freddie’s cheeks were red, and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead.  “That feels fabulous darling.  Give us another.” 

Brian tugged the leash, nearly tipping the blond off Freddie’s lap.  He added a second finger. 

The blond keened and Freddie groaned.  John was stroking himself, his eyes bright.  

“Can I fuck you now sir?”  Roger’s face was screwed up in pleasure, and he was chewing his bottom lip. 

Freddie grunted, doing his best to keep his control against Roger’s tight heat and Brian’s fingers.  “Go ahead angel.  Do your worst.” 

Roger set a slow, stuttering pace at first, taking a moment to find his rhythm.  The sweet torture of Brian’s fingers against his rim and pressing against his prostate with every ingress and egress was slowly driving him mad, arousal sparking in his veins, conducting little lightning storms all over his skin. 

Freddie was delaying his orgasm by distracting himself…namely with John’s lovely arse.  The brunet had spread his cheeks for him, knees on either side of his shoulders so Freddie could lick at his rim.  The position put him even closer to Roger, and John took the opportunity to nibble on his neck as the blond rode Freddie. 

Their lips caught, teeth clacking together in a messy kiss.  Then, Roger licked his palm and caught John’s cock in his hand. 

John gasped as Roger worked his fist up and down his length.  One, two pumps, and with Freddie’s mouth on his hole and Roger’s capable touch, he was spilling his load between them. 

He climbed off of Freddie, collapsing onto the bed beside them. 

Freddie fucked harder into Roger, lifting him up off his cock and then back down again.  “Come on, Blondie,” he muttered. 

“Tired sir,” Roger mumbled.  “Need to come.” 

Freddie nodded to Brian, and he pulled out his fingers.  The blond frowned, but Freddie quickly flipped him over and was pounding the breath out of him. 

“Think you can come untouched angel?”  Freddie adjusted his thrusts so he was angled against Roger’s prostate.  The wet squelch of sex and the breathy moans of John and Brian kissing and touching each other were the only other sounds in the room. 

Roger only moaned, too far gone to respond. 

Freddie fucked him harder, angling his leg over his shoulder so he could better pleasure him.  Then Roger was coming sticky and hot between them, high-pitched moans tangling with Freddie’s own strangled cries as he came. 

Familiar arms held him as Brian toweled off his legs and torso. 

“You got so dirty,” Brian mumbled fondly.  “Such a dirty girl.” 

Roger only remotely registered his words through the fog of his euphoria.  A faint smile played along his lips.  “Sorry daddy.  Will you make me clean?”

Brian smiled softly.  “Not yet, but soon.” 

Brian nipped at the edge of the collar with his teeth, pressing light kisses to Roger’s neck.  “Are you done now Roger, or do you want to play some more?”

“Some more daddy.”  Roger’s head lolled in John’s arms, his eyes hazy. 

“Ok then,” Brian said as he patted Roger’s arm.  “We’ll take care of you.   Won’t we John?” 

“Always,” John said as he pressed a kiss to Roger’s cheek.  “Why don’t you lie back doll?  You won’t have to do a thing.”

“Mmmmm,” Roger hummed as he fell back into Freddie’s lap.  “That soundsss nice,” he slurred happily.

John nodded.  “Doesn’t it?”

Brian finished removing his pants, giving himself a few quick strokes.  “You’re so beautiful.  Such a good girl for me.” 

Roger moaned as Brian sank into him, legs going up to wrap around Brian’s shoulders on instinct. 

Brian tutted.  “Not like that, my love, not this time.”  And Roger gasped when John slid into Roger’s tight, wet heat alongside Brian. 

“Pleaassse,” Roger moaned, arching his back as the two of them heaved against him. 

“What do you need baby girl?”  Brian’s cheeks were red, and John was kneading slow circles into his shoulders. 

“Just move,” he finally got out weakly, legs spread wide and eyes glassy. 

And John moved, fucking into Roger alongside Brian, holding the curly-haired man’s hips for leverage and grunting out his pleasure. 

Brian was mesmerized...his own pleasure stealing his breath, calling out their names while Roger writhed beneath them. 

Freddie had the leash doubled around his hand and was alternately tugging it and releasing it, whispering words of praise that made Roger twitch and moan.    

John quickened his pace, sweat glistening on his wiry body as he pumped into Roger.  Brian was blissed out, his head thrown back, so enjoying the sensations of John’s cock sliding against his that he almost didn’t hear the small voice. 

“Touch me daddy,” Roger nearly cried.  “I need it.”

Brian looked at the blond with fondness.  His makeup was wrecked, lip gloss long fucked off and mascara tracks running down his face.  His eyes were puffy and his wig was slightly askew.  Even then, he had never been more beautiful.  He spread the precum over Roger’s cock, feeling it twitch against his palm. 

“I would do _anything_ for you Roger Taylor.  Anything in the world for you.” 

Roger’s head fell back down against Freddie’s lap where his face was soon covered in kisses.  Brian began slowly working his cock, Roger’s impending orgasm bringing about his own.  He came just before Roger, grunting into his neck while Roger painted his chest white. 

John finished violently right after. 

\---

Later, Roger lay napping in the soft mid-morning light of the bedroom.  Somewhere someone was frying bacon and water was running.  Roger was clean, warm, and there was a kettle on for tea.  It was his birthday, and he had got just what he wanted. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr/twitter is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
